Changing Eyes
by sunshine-in-writing
Summary: Yaoi alert! "Are you aware that your eyes change color depending on your mood?" YukiKyo, do not read if you do not like boys with boys!


**Okay, here is the usual disclaimer; read carefully and commit to memory, because I shall only say this once: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE RECOGNIZED CHARACTERS WITHIN!!!!!**

**Unless, of course, you do not recognize the person. Then they are my creation and I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY YOU IF YOU USE THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!**

**Except if you live overseas. I, unfortunately, do not have enough money to travel across the ocean. But if you live in the U.S., beware! I shall find you!** And I _probably_ have enough money to reach you…hmm.

**Right. I'm done with my rant. You can all read the story now. I give you my permission. snicker

* * *

**

Someone was bouncing on my bed. No one _ever_ bounced on my bed. Not if they wanted to continue living, that is.

Growling, I shoved my head underneath my pillow and did my best to ignore it. When that didn't work, I stuck out a foot and forcibly shoved them off. Startled laughter rang out, and I stuck my head out far enough to identify the person.

_Ah, fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ I sat up and glared at him. Not a glare that said, 'You are really annoying but kind of funny,' but a glare that said, 'You are _really_ pissing me off and if you do not leave now you shall no longer be able to father children.'

"What," I enunciated slowly, "Are you doing in my room?"

Ayame picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. "Shigure told me to come wake you up," he said with one of his dazzling smiles. Unfortunately -for him anyway- his charm didn't work on me.

"I locked my door for a _reason,"_ I said, trying to unglue my eyes so that the glare could have more effect. And that was another thing. How had he gotten in?

"Fortunately for me, the key Shigure gave me for the house works on all of the locks," Ayame said, holding up a key and scrutinizing it thoughtfully. "I wonder what other rooms I could get into with this…"

I stared in shock that rather rapidly turned into anger. Shigure had given him a key to _my house._ One that not only worked on the front door, but _on the lock to my room._

He was going to _die._

"_Shigure!"_ I screamed in rage. Ayame winced and rubbed his ear dramatically.

I ignored him, bounding out of bed and grabbing him by the wrist. Forcibly yanking him out of my room and down the stairs, I entered the kitchen in full rage, ignoring my brother's protests.

"I thought I heard your voice, Yuki," Shigure said calmly, sipping a mug of coffee. I was having none of his little 'innocent' act.

"_You,"_ I growled, almost baring my teeth, _"Gave him a key that let him into my ROOM!"_

"Of course," Shigure said. "Unless you would have _preferred_ Kyo to wake you up…"

"As if you could have made me," said Kyo, not looking at me and instead staring at the table.

I blinked, some of my steam dissolving. "He is a better choice by about one percent," I said, shaking Ayame's arm slightly. "That is not very much. And why do I have to be woken up at _all?_ Last time I checked, it was Saturday! That means no school! No obligations! That I can actually sleep in for one goddamn day of my life! And," I said, my voice getting a little higher as I looked at the clock, "It is nine o' clock in the effing _morning!" _**(A/N: I don't know if the Japanese use that expression, but it works wonderfully right there.)**

"We woke you up to tell you that Tohru is gone for the rest of the day and Ayame and I are going out," Shigure said. "You and Kyo will be home alone. Don't destroy my house or do anything too naughty, please. And if you had waited to listen to what Ayame had to say, you wouldn't even have had to get out of bed."

I stared at him for a moment, my brain processing his words but refusing to believe what they meant. "I must have misheard you," I said slowly. "I thought you said that I would be staying home alone with cat-boy. But that must be wrong, because no matter how stupid you are, no one is _that_ stupid."

"It appears that I must be, then, because that is definitely what I said," Shigure said, completely unperturbed by the fact that he was completely ruining my Saturday.

I glared at the cat, who finally raised his eyes and glared back, a faint tinge appearing in his cheeks. "This is _not_ a good day," I announced, whirling around and heading back to my room.







Dear god, Shigure had finally gone insane. It had finally happened. He had been slowly deteriorating for a while now, but he'd finally slipped over the edge. Must come from living with Yuki; god knows _I_ was going insane from being around him. Just not for the reason anyone would expect me to.

No, unfortunately, I was in complete agreement with Yuki as he announced that it was not a good day. Spending an entire day around someone who you were beginning to notice uncomfortable things about was not going to be fun or easy. And when he had entered the kitchen shirtless and flushed with rage, dragging a protesting snake behind him, it had finally come home to me just how bad today would most likely be. I didn't even want to look at him, afraid that someone would be able to tell what I was thinking. So I stared at the table instead.

And once he had left, I buried my face in my folded arms on the table. "I am going to get you for this," I said, my voice muffled. "Some day soon you are going to seriously pay for doing this to us. And I will make that damn Yuki help me."

"I look forward to it," Shigure said cheerfully, rising to go. I snorted. "You two will just stay out of each other's way all day," he said consolingly. "You will probably spend the entire day sulking on the roof, and Yuki will probably read. It won't be that hard to ignore each other."

_Oh yes it will,_ I thought, but didn't say it.

The day only got worse. As soon as the two men were gone it began to rain. And not just a slight, 'oh I'm here, but I won't rain hard enough to keep people indoors.' No, of course it had to rain steadily and heavily, drumming on the roof and preventing anybody sane from going outside. Of course, ask many people who know me and you will find that I'm not entirely sane, but I do have an _extreme_ dislike of rain.

So, now I am stuck indoors. With Yuki. Could things _get_ any worse?

I shouldn't have thought that. The temperature started dropping, and I shivered, quickly throwing on my warmest jacket and a good pair of socks. If it was possible I hate cold as much, if not more than, the rain. I paced through the house, trying to keep warm and itching to go out and do something physical at the same time. My feet padded nearly silently on the wood floors, and the house was completely quiet except for the sound of the rain.

We actually did manage to avoid each other for most of the morning. Yuki was in his room doing god knows what, and I was pacing downstairs trying to keep warm. Unfortunately my room was the coldest in the house because of the huge windows, otherwise I would go curl up in my bed.

Yawning, I curled up on the couch instead and tried to relax, watching the movement of the rain outside through half-closed eyes.

I must have fallen asleep.







The house was quiet. I could no longer hear the faint creak of the floorboards under Kyo's feet, which meant that he was no longer pacing. I knew he hated the cold and wondered how he was staying warm…or even if he was warm at all.

Stupid, I know. Worrying about the cat. But it was probably just my imagination, but the tension between us had evolved lately into sexual tension. At least on my part. I highly doubted he was feeling the same.

Curious, I left my room and went downstairs. I found him curled up into as tight a ball as he could manage on the couch, which was pretty tight. He was shivering badly, and his eyes were closed. When I touched his cheek it was ice cold, and he instinctively turned toward my warmth, uncurling slightly.

"Stupid cat, did you ever think of using a blanket?" I murmured. I hesitated, not even truly believing that I was considering carrying him up to his room. But if I left him here he would freeze to death, and I wouldn't allow that. Couldn't allow that.

My arms made the decision, really. Suddenly I was bent over, scooping him up into my arms, and carrying him to the stairs. Still deep asleep, he burrowed into my chest, hiding his cold hands between our two bodies. He was so _slight. _I pray he won't wake up; if he did, I was officially screwed. How would I explain this? Actually caring about whether your enemy freezes or not.

But I suppose that was the problem, wasn't it. He was no longer my enemy, had never really been. We were more alike than most people thought.

I entered his room and immediately shivered. Both of his windows were open, blowing cold air and rain into the room. "No wonder you didn't come up here yourself," I muttered, closing them a little awkwardly. I had turned the heat on while I was downstairs looking for him, but it didn't seem to be kicking in yet. Sighing, I carried him carefully back downstairs -I don't think he'd appreciate it if I put him in my bed, and he would appreciate it even less if I put him in Shigure's- and left him on the couch. Quickly drawing out the spare mattress, I laid a blanket over Kyo and was almost ready to settle down on the mattress next to the heater and read.

Why is my life never easy? When I went to draw away from him, Kyo's hand shot out and attached itself to my wrist. I froze, now aware that he was half-awake. He pulled, and I barely caught myself from falling on top of him. He sighed and tried to get closer to me, mumbling, "You're warm."

"Yes, I am," I say. "However, I made it so that you would warm up too."

He shook his head, eyes almost completely shut and showing only a tiny strip of scarlet iris. "Want - you," he said. "Lie down."

I stared at him. He obviously didn't know who I was. "Kyo," I tried, "I'm Yuki."

He nodded. "I know."

I stared at him for a little while longer, and then sighed. "All right," I said, and lifted him again. He almost purred, burrowing into my chest again. "But I'm only doing this because I'm cold too."

He nodded sleepily in agreement. "Jus' as long as it happens."

I laid him down on the mattress, then lay down behind him and covered us both with the blanket. He _did_ purr, scooting back so that I was spooning him. Automatically I put my arm over him, and that was how we fell asleep, warmed by the nearby heater.







I woke up very comfortable and warm. The source of warmth was close by and, not wanting to return the land of the living, I shifted closer. Unfortunately I found my progress halted by a solid form and, rather than questioning it, I simply burrowed in closer, enjoying the heat radiating off of it. A weight was on my side, and the slow, heavy breathing almost lulled me back to sleep.

Hm. Last time I checked only humans breathed like that. Which would mean…I opened my eyes abruptly and saw what I had been dreading: a close-up of Yuki's face.

Oh _damn._

I sat up abruptly, the blanket laying over us falling down to my waist. The movement dislodged his arm from where it had been laying across me, and Yuki began to stir. I stared down at him as his lavender eyes slowly fluttered open, somehow managing to be cute, sleepy, and entirely attractive all at once. Whenever I wake up I simply look tired.

He blinked up at me, and yawned. This reminded me of our positions, and I say, pretending to be angry when all I really want to do is ravage those beautiful lips, "Yuki, what are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes as he let his head sink back down onto the pillow he had gotten somewhere. "Well, I was sleeping a minute ago. With any luck I will soon be doing so again."

"No, I mean, why are you and I lying on the spare mattress in the middle of the living room, _together?"_ I said.

"You were cold and wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to lie down with you," Yuki yawned. "Move if you want. I personally am quite comfortable and warm, and most of that warmth is coming from you, so I would like it better if you lay back down." His eyes closed again as he waited for me to move.

The thing was, I didn't want to leave, even though I should. I did have some vague memory of holding something warm and not letting go until the warmth enveloped me completely, which definitely gave credit to his story about me not letting him leave. Finally I sighed and lay back down, and Yuki, smiling, snuggled into me, resting his head on my chest. He was more than half-asleep, and I let myself stroke his hair gently. It was very soft and silky, and I found myself running it through my fingers absently as I felt sleep enveloping me again.







Stupid phone. It woke us up again, and in a position that was similar to the last one and yet more intimate. We had nearly full body contact, and I had my arms around him and my hands buried in his hair, while his arms were pulling me closer.

I tried to act normal. "Damn phone," I mumbled, rolling over and leaving his side. Feeling cold, I walked over to the phone and picked it up right before the voicemail kicked in. "H'lo?"

"Yuki!" A breathless female voice said. "I called to tell you that I'm going to be spending the night at Hana's. Is that okay?"

"Um, sure, Tohru. That's fine," I said, trying to make my brain work again. "See you tomorrow."

"What's going on?" Kyo asked, sitting up.

I glanced over at him and inwardly winced. He looked gorgeous even when half asleep and trying to focus his eyes on me. "Tohru's spending the night at Hanajima's," I said, going back into the living room and sitting down cross-legged on my vacated spot. Kyo nodded and lay back down, closing his eyes.

I was no longer tired. I simply watched my one-time enemy as he slept, then rose to answer the needs of my growling belly.







I woke to find the mattress empty of anyone besides myself. Rolling over, I found Yuki sitting curled up on the couch reading a book. He glanced at me and his mouth twitched slightly. Not sure what that meant, I ran my hands through my hair and sat up, no longer looking at him.

"Are you aware that your eyes change color?" Yuki said, and I looked back at him, surprised.

"What?"

He smiled lazily. "Your eyes. They change color. When you're angry or jealous, they turn scarlet. The rest of the time they're various shades of orange and red, depending on your mood."

I blinked. I didn't know anyone had paid enough attention to my eyes to notice something like that, especially the one person who truly hated me. I shrugged and tugged off my jacket, now too hot to wear it. Then I flopped back down, feeling too sleepy to move. For a while we sat in silence, listening to the rain drumming on the roof.

The phone rang again. Yuki got up and moved across the room to answer it. As he went my eyes trailed down his back and settled on his ass, which was outlined very nicely in the jeans he was wearing. I licked my suddenly dry lips and imagined running my hands down his body and taking off those jeans.

Ooh! Bad! Bad kitty! Should most definitely not have thought that!

But it was such a good thing to think about.

Yuki set the phone down and turned to face me. I raised my eyes to his face and saw that his lips were pressed tightly together. "Shigure says that the rain has caused a tree to fall over the road. They can't get back tonight."

I blinked slowly, trying to figure out what this meant and why it felt wrong. Finally it dawned. "So…you and I…are going to be alone until morning?"

"Yes."

I stood up, stretched, and walked into the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, I saw that I had slept most of the day away and that it was now five o'clock in the evening. The rain caused darkness to fall early, and it was already pitch black outside. Taking out a milk carton from the fridge, I drank directly from the lip.

I heard a sigh of frustration. "Why can't you just pour the milk into a glass like a normal person?" Yuki asked from behind me where he was standing in the doorway.

I grinned, turning to face him. "Because it annoys you so much."

"Stupid cat," he muttered, shifting his weight.

I slammed the carton down on the counter, milk spilling onto the surface as I snarled, "I have lived here for almost four years now. Four years we have lived under the same roof. If I am not more than that by now, then I should just leave and live by myself. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I did." I stared challengingly into his lavender eyes, wide with shock. I was standing right in front of him, having stalked toward him like my cursed animal would have stalked one of his friends, and I think that for the first time I saw a flicker of fear in his gaze. I had acted like my true self for the first time, and he remembered that my kind ate his kind without even thinking about it.

I did not want to see that fear, but held his gaze, silently challenging him to tell me that I was nothing more than that and I should get out of his house. He did not. We stood there, facing off and neither willing to break the deadlock, with the question hanging in the air between us.

Finally he moved his gaze to my shoulder and said, "You're right. You're a lot more than that."

I relaxed slowly. If I was in cat form my fur would have settled back down. Just then we both jumped as the sliding door opened with a bang, spilling rain and wind into the kitchen.

"Shit!" The two of us jumped to close it. After it was closed, I turned to go back into the living room but slipped on the wet floor. As I fell I grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Yuki, and we both fell together. He landed on top of me. I, insanely, started to laugh. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said, propping himself up on his hands and shaking his head. He was directly over me, one hand on each side of my shoulders, and as he shifted in preparation for getting up, his hips slid in between my legs. I think the two of us became aware of our provocative position at the same time, and we both looked at the other.

I was about to push him off me and get up when he lowered his head and kissed me. It wasn't a hesitant kiss, yet he gave me plenty of room to break it and hit him.

Which, of course, I didn't. Instead I immediately kissed him back, bringing my hands up his sides and gripping his hair, pulling him down onto me. He became more aggressive at this, and his mouth became more demanding, a tongue coming out and demanding entrance at my lips. He parted them and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, and I gasped at the feeling. He growled.

My hands slid down his sides and crept underneath his shirt, needing to feel skin. They crept over the toned muscles in his stomach, and I felt myself become even harder as I felt how hot his skin had become.







I didn't question; I simply acted. I had Kyo under me in a position that I had been dreaming of for quite some time now, and I was _not_ going to let it pass me by, especially when Kyo was being so very accommodating about it… I ground my hips down into his, and he gasped, his tongue suddenly running across the roof of my mouth and almost causing me to lose control completely and fuck him right there in the kitchen.

I drew back and sat on my feet, looking down at him. Dear Kami, but he looked sexy with his hair messed and with an 'I've just been groped senseless' look on his face. He frowned up at me and coiled upward fluidly, going from laying on his back to crouching in front of my face in a second. "Why did you stop?" He breathed, running his tongue along the shell of my ear.

I shuddered. "Not…here," I moaned as he sank his teeth gently into my earlobe. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and stood up, dragging him against my body. Somehow we stumbled into the living room, where I blessed the thought that had me set up the spare mattress. Kyo tripped me onto it and somehow now I was on the bottom, with Kyo straddling me and beginning to slowly unbutton his shirt.

I watched, my breath coming in shorter and shorter pants as he slowly undid every single button, his copper-colored eyes fixed on mine and a look of unbridled lust making them glow. I shifted slightly, and hissed as my throbbing erection rubbed against his ass. I was harder than I'd ever been in my life and quickly pulled my own shirt over my head, tossing it aside and looking back at him just in time to watch as he slowly shrugged the last button out of position, his shirt gaping open to reveal his beautiful chest. I sat up and dragged my tongue over a nipple, feeling a need to make him writhe in as much need as I had been in when I watched him undo his shirt.

He dug his fingers into my shoulders, his head falling back and his back arching as he moaned mindlessly, offering me better access. I licked my way upward, sinking my teeth into his collarbone. He gasped and groaned deep in his throat and I filed away the information that he seemed to like the quick switch of pleasure and pain.

His hands slid down my chest and began to unbuckle my belt, his trembling fingers having trouble as I distracted him by scraping my teeth gently over his erect nipple. Finally pulling it loose, he quickly unbuttoned my jeans and shoved them over my hips as I lifted them slightly, allowing them to slide down and free my pulsing erection - I didn't wear underwear.

I heard him laugh deep in his chest as he traced his nimble fingers down my stomach, watching the muscles jump and shudder as he got closer to where I desperately needed him to touch me. "I've been wondering for a while now whether you went commando or not," he whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I gasped against his throat as his fingers ghosted over my weeping cock.

"Now, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" He said, his fingers returning to graze it again. I couldn't answer, all of my breath going into short pants that turned into a long gasp as he finally wrapped his hand around my needy cock. "Would we, Yuki?" He said.

He seemed to expect me to answer, but I had no idea what the question had been. I shook my head, hoping that was the right answer, and my hands dropped to his own belt. I had more success at getting his off than he had, and he shoved them down to the bottom of the mattress with my own. I grinned as I saw that he, too, didn't feel the need for underwear, right before I wrapped my hand around his member.

He hissed, arching his back again and thrusting his hips forward. I groaned slightly as this movement rubbed against my own aching cock, as he was still straddling me, and my hand loosened. Hearing this, Kyo grinned, his eyes lighting up with an idea. I watched as he lowered his head to my chest, his eyes never leaving mine, and his pink tongue flicked out and tasted my nipple. I took in a deep, shuddering gasp, my eyes rolling up and closing as he began to suck, and then I arched up as he suddenly bit down - not hard enough to break skin, but definitely causing some pain. My cock throbbed with need, and I was startled to discover that I, too, liked pain with my pleasure. I hadn't thought myself that sort of person.

Kyo began traveling downward, nipping, licking, and sucking, making my stomach muscles jump as he scraped his teeth down them. I bucked my hips desperately, needing friction, and I heard mewling sounds coming from somewhere. When I realized they were coming from me I was unable to stop them; not that my attention was much on that at that moment, for that was the point where Kyo dragged his tongue slowly up the underside of my prick.

He suddenly rolled off me and picked me up. Fuzzily I wondered what he was doing, and then I felt myself get placed on the couch, my feet flat on the floor as Kyo knelt in front of me. I had a short moment of slight embarrassment, as my cock was now right in his face, but that quickly passed. Kyo glanced up and locked eyes with me, never breaking contact as he oh-so-slowly stuck his tongue out and wrapped it around me.







Yuki cried out, and I closed my mouth around him and sucked. His hips bucked, and I let them, sliding him further down my throat. His hips rose and fell again, his hands burying themselves in my hair, and he slowly began to fuck my mouth, encouraged and aided by me. I moaned at the feel and taste of him sliding in and out of my mouth, and he bucked his hips extra hard at that. I breathed through my nose and deep-throated him again and again as he snapped his hips forward harder, nearing his release. I had only deep-throated a couple of people in my short sex career, one of them being Haru, who had told me in no uncertain terms that I should charge money for it.

I could tell Yuki was getting close, for the rising and falling of his hips was becoming erratic and his breathing heavier. Smiling to myself, I lazily swiped my tongue around him and sucked hard, taking him deep into my throat and easily suppressing my gag reflex. Then getting an idea, I suddenly bit down, and Yuki came with a scream, his back arching and shoving his hips farther into my throat as his seed squirted into my eager mouth. I never stopped sucking, swirling my tongue around it and milking him dry. When he was spent completely, I let him go reluctantly and licked my lips to catch the last drops of his seed.

I rocked back onto my feet and kissed Yuki, letting him taste himself on my tongue. Drawing back, I almost lost it myself. Listening to him moan as I sucked him off had been bad enough, but the way he looked in the afterglow, with his face flushed and dazed and his lips bruised, was pure torture.

His eyes focused on me and I smiled. "I never took you for a screamer," I said, and he flushed slightly darker before smiling.

"While I took you as exactly the sort of person who'd like a bit of pain."

I cocked my head, confusion creeping its way through the haze of lust clouding my brain. "What do you mean?"

In answer he slapped my ass, and I let out a gasping whine, my legs weakening. "That's what I mean," he said, smiling wickedly.

My control, what tiny thread was left, snapped. I growled and tackled him into the couch, straddling him and fisting my hands in his silky hair, leaving a trail of bite marks down his neck and biting deeply into his collarbone before running my tongue over it soothingly. Having marked him as mine, I pulled back and stroked my hands down his chest, curling my fingers around him and bringing him back to full hardness. Then I stopped, ignoring his soft cry of need. Running my hands over his stomach, I growled, "What do you want me to do, Yuki?"

He gasped as I pinched his nipple and scraped my nails lightly down his chest. "Wh-what?"

"What would you like me to do?" I reiterated, grabbing his ass and pulling him into my lap. Kneading his tight mounds, I said, "Would you like me to fill you completely?" Unable to resist, I slid my fingers in and traced his entrance teasingly. "Would you like me to fuck you until you come screaming my name?"

"I - aah! - yes," he panted, his head drooping forward to rest on my shoulder.

"Yes what?" I growled.

"Y-yes, I want you to fuck me," Yuki breathed. He raised his head and stared up at me nervously.

Smiling, I brought my hand up and touched my fingers to his lips. "Suck," I commanded, and he did so hesitantly, growing more bold as he went. I sighed in need and drew them regretfully out, but the best part was coming. I slid them in between us, and felt him tense as I carefully inserted a finger. "Relax," I breathed, grabbing his chin and pulling him in for a searing kiss. Feeling him obey, I added another finger and then a third, scissoring them gently. "Relax," I repeated, groaning, as he gasped and tensed around my fingers. Dear Kami, I was going to explode if I wasn't inside him soon.

Looking around desperately, I spotted the lotion Tohru used on her hands sitting innocently on a table. Grabbing it, I squirted a fair amount onto my hand and quickly lubed up my cock, gasping as the cool lotion met my hot body. I positioned myself at his entrance and said, "Yuki, look at me." He locked his eyes with mine, and I slowly began to push inside of his tight passage. He winced, biting his lip, but never broke eye contact.

I stilled once fully inside him, closing my eyes and resting my forehead against his. We were both gasping; him in pain, I in need. But I would not move until he had adjusted; he had to enjoy this as much as I did.

Finally he shifted, raising his hips slightly. Taking this as the sign I wanted, I drew out and pushed back in, watching his face. He winced slightly, but that was all, and I sped up rapidly. Kami, he was tight and hot and better than I had ever imagined. He arched up and moaned and I deepened my strokes, trying to hit his prostrate. Changing my angle just slightly, I watched with satisfaction as he cried out, legs coming up to wrap tightly around me, and after that tried for that spot every time.

Oh fuck, having him writhing under me, around me, it was pushing me over the edge. But I wanted him to come again first. I reached down and grasped his cock, pumping in time with my thrusts. I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Come. Right now." With my words I added a bite to his ear, and he became still for one moment before throwing his head back and screaming, his hands digging into my back as he arched into me. The combination of the pain from his nails and the tightening of his already tight passage around me brought me to my own peak, my scream joining his as I kept moving, prolonging the pleasure as long as I could.

Panting, I sank on top of him, all the strength gone from my body at the power of my orgasm. When I had gathered some coherent thought together I pulled out of Yuki reluctantly and rolled us both off the couch and onto the mattress. Yuki sighed and helped me cover ourselves with the blanket before promptly pillowing his head on my shoulder. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said.

I smiled lazily. Stroking his sweat-soaked hair, I said, "I think I can say the same thing about you."

"Oh, by the way," Yuki told me, "Your eyes turn golden when you orgasm." He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. "I hope that's something I get to see often."

Startled, I hugged him closer and rested my chin on top of his head. "Me too," I admitted quietly.

"Ev'body should leave us home alone more often," he commented, yawning. "We do fun things."

I laughed. "Yes, they should. Although didn't Shigure say we weren't supposed to do anything too naughty while he was gone?"

Yuki brushed that away with a lazy wave of his hand. "You don't get much more naughty than this."

I yawned. "Good night, Yuki."

I think I heard a mumbled "G'night," but I was already slipping into sleep, arms protectively wrapped around my old enemy. Not that he really needed any protecting.

* * *

**So………good, bad, okay? terrible? Review and tell me what you think! And tell me if I should do another post about when Shigure comes home. I also thought about adding a threesome with Haru. Should I? Speak to me! You are my inspiration!**

**Har har. But seriously, tell me if that's a good idea.**

**Did I mention that I'd love it if you reviewed?**


End file.
